


Taste

by SmoothRayne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothRayne/pseuds/SmoothRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane wants Maura to have a little taste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by a tweet....this time from @MauraIsles see if you can guess what line the tweet is...will reveal in end notes.

"Maura, just because you had one bad experience, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try it again!"

Maura crossed her arms and glared at Jane.

"I know full well that multiple experiences may be necessary to determine if something is in fact enjoyable…I…well…I just don't want to taste it again right now."

"Awww come on Maur, you know you want to have it on your tongue again." Jane teased.

Maura turned around and sighed.

"I'm sure there is another way to eat it. The instructions you gave me, it just results in a huge mess."

"There _are_ other ways, but none are as enjoyable as how I told you. Come on Maura, just try it again…for me!" the brunette stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

Her resolve was waning. Maura would never admit it, but she would do anything Jane asked. Maybe even lie!

Maura turned around to tell Jane that she would, give it another try, but the look on Jane's face told her, she already knew.

"If you don't wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, I won't give this another try." Warned the blonde.

Jane's jaw dropped. _Did Maura just swear?!_

"Maura? Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Whatever do you mean, Jane?" Maura smirked and smoothed a few wrinkles on her dress. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Alright Dr. Smartypants, lay on the couch like last time. And this time don't move or you will get it in your nose again." Warned Jane.

"Yes, Detective."

Maura sat primly on the couch and swung her legs up so she was laying flat on her back. She grabbed a throw pillow and put it under her blonde tresses.

"Alright, now close your eyes and stick out your tongue. And for the love of god DON'T JUMP this time!"

Maura closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. She was nervous. What if she didn't like it again? Would Jane be gentle?

"Ok, Maur. Here it comes."

Maura's heart was racing with anticipation.

Suddenly, the wet sound of Cool Whip came from the can and landed on her tongue.

Maura moaned and swallowed, licking her lips.

"Mmmm, that was delicious Jane!"

"See, I told you, you would like it if you gave it another chance."

"I must admit, the taste is growing on me…and recent studies have shown benefits for long term mental health."

"There have been studies about Cool Whip and long term mental health? I think you're pulling my leg." Jane says, pulling Maura's legs a bit as she sits at the other end of the couch.

Maura giggles, "Just hand me the can."

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit, the taste is growing on me…and recent studies have shown benefits for long term mental health.


End file.
